Love just is
by chichicutie
Summary: A Class essay shows Love just is. DL


**Love just is**

**One shot**

**Dana's POV**

I don't know why I am in love with him. Ask my heart not me. I try my best everyday to look the other way and forget him.

I glance over at him in class. It was English and we were reading our Love Essayes out loud. It wasn't really an essay. It could be a list or even one sentence just what love is to you. Some really dull girl was reading hers. To my astonishment the essay wasn't dull. Logan looked over at me and caught me staring. After he made a funny face, I rolled my eyes not wanting to laugh. I looked back the boring girl that sits two seat in front of Logan.

"...Love is being happy for the other person when they're happy, being sad for the other person when they're sad, being together in good times, and being together in bad times. Love is the source of strength. Love is everything." the boring girl finished off with the bell.

"Tomorrow Lester, Logan and Dana are up. Then we are done. Mind I remind you tomorrow is also Valentines Day," our English teacher said.

I walked out to find Logan waiting for me. Logan and I have been getting along now and then. Ever since Zoey and Chase hooked up on Chase's Birthday last Spring Break. It was always Logan, Nicole, Michael, and me hanging out. Then Michael and Nicole started going out last Christmas. So when ever we do a group thing Logan and I get stuck together. So I think we are starting to enjoy each other's company a bit more.

"Ready to speak about love my Love?" he asked.

I admit his lines are getting better.

"Logan I am not you love. We discuss this. I am so much more better than you. So you aren't in my level," I said calmly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You know one day you are going to be mad that you always turn me down," he said and turn around and walked away.

I looked back to him.

"I am already mad," I whispered to myself.

_--Zoey 101 --_

I walked into my room to find Nicole and Michael kissing. So I just slipped in as I put my books down. I left quickly not wanting to throw up on sight.

I walked down to beach. I am happy for my friends yet I feel lonely. So I have Logan to talk to. He isn't a boyfriend. When I am with Nicole and Zoey all they talk about is how sweet there boyfriends are.

I sat down near the rock. This is mine and Logan's spot. Even though we are supposed to only come here with each other I need to be alone. I took a seat and and let out a huge sigh. I felt someone gently push me. I looked back to see Logan.

"Stupid we are supposed to only come here alone," he said.

"So I am alone. You were coming here alone to. Right?" I asked.

"I was looking for you though," he said.

I raised an eyebrow his way showing I didn't believe him. He smirked at this and took a seat.

"Dana what is wrong. You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked.

"Yea I do. There is just some stuff that has be kept a secret," I told him.

"Like what he asked?" he asked.

"Like who I like."

"Me. Duh. Some secret," he said playfully.

"Logan. Stop wishing I like you. You are to immature for me," I said.

"No you know you want me," he said while inching towards my face.

"Come any closer and I'll hurt you," I said.

He backed away.

"Logan, can I be alone?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes.

"Sure," he said.

He got up and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked.

I looked up to his eyes.

"You know if I wasn't depressed I would have just hurt you for calling me babe let alone kiss me," I said.

"I know he said with a smirk. For real you okay?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure," I said.

I want so bad to be with him yet I can't. Not the fact that he doesn't like me but I just can't get hurt again. My heart has been though to much to go though that pain again.

_--Zoey 101--_

I sat holding my paper tightly. I was up next after Lester finished his one lined explanation about love. How can you fit love into one line.

"Love hurts and kills deep within you," Lester spoke madly.

"Dana your turn," the tacher said.

All eyes were on me. I rose from my seat to the seat in the front of the class.

"Love. Simple and sweet. Shy and untamed. Weird and the same. Love is something that is unexplainable because so many feel it in different ways. How it is different is amazing to each one of us. Yet unbelievable because all us feel it. Love is just. Love is just that of no explanation. When hidden it becomes untamed. When showed it can be showed back or be put to shame. Love can hurt love can be your shield. No matter how you try to run away Love is just Love so you can't. It is simple, sweet, innocent, sexy,gown, shy, untamed, weird, outspoken, and so much more. Any adjective or noun can be used to explain Love," I finished.

I took my seat. The class clapped for me.

"You that is what is what I wanted. Love is unexplainable. Everyone that went up here said love to then. Okay Logan," the tacher said.

"Ready?" Logan asked the class.

"_Love_ is when you can't sleep because you can't stop thinking about **them**. _Love_ is when you cant talk cause your afraid your gonna say something stupid in front of **them**. _Love_ is when you barely move cause your scared you will do something dumb in front of **them**. _Love_ is when you stare at the phone for hours hoping that **they**'ll call. _Love_ is when the only thing that makes u feel better is **their** smile. _Love_ is when people can say anything to you or about you and you just don't **care**. _Love_ is when you get online and you sit there for hours and wait for there annoying sound so you can finally talk to **them**. _Love_ is when you find someone that you can tell everything and your sure they wont make fun of **you**," he said and took a deep breath.

He looked at me for the rest. "_Love_ is when you look a mess yet **you** are still beautiful. _Love_ is when they would do anything to see **you** smile. _Love_ is when there dying and the last thing they want is to hear **your** voice one last time. _Love_ is when every song reminds you of **them**. This is love and what you mean to me, Dana" he said.

He looked to the clock. The bell rang no one moved. I didn't speak. The class waited on me. I didn't know how to responded.

"I wish I got this attention everyday in class," our teacher said.

Logan looked at me with pleading eyes. When he realized I wasn't answering he turned around to leave the classroom.

"Wait," I said.

He turn back around showing a hurt face.

"Logan I do love you but. . ." I said.

"Give him a shot," one girl yelled.

"Yea," some said.

I smiled at this.

"You really love me?" I asked.

"Duh," he said.

"Don't come out smart to me," I said.

He rolled his eyes at my comment.

I leaned back in my chair.

"Sure. I go out with you," I said looking straight in his eyes.

"Finally," someone said.

"Wait no one is leaving yet?" our tacher asked.

"They have to kiss," someone said.

I laughed again at this. Logan raised an eyebrow.

He walked to me. I laid my hand on my palm. He got down on one knee to be level with me. Then he gently cupped my face with one hand. He kissed me sweet and innocently.

"Awww," was heard though the class.

The students began to file out. I got up and walked out the class room side by side.

Logan looked at me. He kissed me again. This time filled with passion and intense love.

"I hate you for doing that," I said.

"You know you love me. Happy Valentines day," he said.


End file.
